


Valentine

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: It's Valentine's Day AKA I am trying to cheer everyone up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

“If he won’t care then why are you going to any trouble?”  
Aaron looked up from where he was typing his card number into the computer,  
“Because I love him. Because I can…”  
“And because this way you can hold it over him and make him do stuff for you?”  
Aaron returned to typing,  
“Maybe.”  
Adam laughed loudly and threw a glove across the room at Aaron,  
“What the hell?”  
Adam folded his arms,  
“What are you getting him?”  
Aaron typed the last number and clicked buy with a flourish. He looked at Adam,  
“I got him the basics. Flowers, favourite chocolates, bottle of whiskey. Got his favourite foods on standby. I am gonna be romantic as hell.”  
“And he has no idea?”  
Aaron held his hands up,  
“That’s the best part. He’s not gonna be bothered so I will look like the hero.”  
Adam shook his head and laughed,  
“You two have a weird relationship mate.”  
Aaron shrugged,  
“Yeah well…What are you doing for Vic?”  
Adam shrugged,  
“Dunno, take her out to a dinner maybe.”  
Aaron looked at him,  
“Oh yeah last of the big romantics over here.”  
Adam threw a pen at him,  
“Shut up.”  
Aaron laughed and stood up,  
“Come on then. Get back to work.”  
Adam frowned,  
“You were the one on the internet for the last 45 minutes.”  
Aaron shrugged,  
“So? Come on.”   
Adam sighed and stood up; slowly following Aaron back outside.

Robert took his change and looked around the cafe before sitting in a corner,  
“One Americano.”  
“Thanks.”  
Brenda smiled at him,  
“So you have any big plans for the weekend?”  
Robert frowned,  
“I’m sorry?”  
Brenda looked at him,  
“Valentine’s day.”  
Robert picked up his coffee,  
“Oh that.”  
He took a sip,  
“Aaron’s not bothered about it.”  
Brenda’s face fell slightly,   
“Oh…oh that’s a shame. It’s so lovely to have someone to celebrate it with.”  
“Mm I’m sure.”  
Robert watched her for a moment and raised his eyebrows,  
“Was there anything else?”  
Brenda seemed to start and walked away. Robert smirked to himself and pulled his phone out. He checked his emails and smiled as he saw the confirmation that his parcel would be arriving the next day. He had decided at Christmas that he was going to spoil Aaron rotten on Valentine’s Day, and the fact that he wasn’t bothered by it meant that he wouldn’t be expecting it. He smiled to himself and sipped his coffee as he ran through the plans in his mind.

Aaron woke up first. He saw the time and crept out of bed; heading downstairs into the kitchen to start Robert’s present. Robert opened his eyes upstairs and grinned when he saw Aaron had disappeared. He climbed from the bed and opened the closet as he started getting out the items he had hidden the night before. He set the room up as he wanted it and waited. Then he smelt it; the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs. He walked to the door and listened; he could hear Aaron in the kitchen moving about and he suddenly got nervous that Aaron would eat and leave and he wouldn’t come back upstairs. He thought for a moment and grabbed his phone. He called Aaron,  
“Why are you phoning me?”  
“Where are you?”   
“I’m downstairs where do you think?”  
“Come here.”  
“No. You come here.”  
“I’m serious Aaron. I uh- I think there’s something wrong.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Just come here.”  
“Ugh…hold on.”  
Robert hung up and sat on the bed; he grabbed the bear he had bought the second he saw it (knowing how much Aaron would make fun of him for it) and waited. Aaron took nearly four minutes to come upstairs and Robert was getting irritated,  
“Jesus Christ let’s hope I never actually need him.”  
He sighed then sat up as he heard the man come up the stairs, he smiled as the door opened and Aaron stepped into the room,  
“Oh what the fuck?”  
Robert scoffed,  
“Charming.”  
Aaron stood looking at the room in shock; Robert had covered the bed in rose petals; there were chocolates on the nightstands and pillows and a bottle of wine on the chest of drawers. Robert handed him the bear and Aaron looked at it in his hand,  
“What the hell is this?”  
Robert frowned,  
“It’s called Valentine’s day?”   
Aaron looked at him and held the bear up,  
“I mean this!”  
Robert laughed,  
“That is….Sir…Huggable. I knew you’d love him.”  
Aaron looked around the room,  
“I thought you didn’t care about today?”  
Robert shrugged,  
“I don’t. But I love you and I wanted to treat you.”  
Aaron rubbed his face and then grabbed Roberts wrist,  
“What are you-?”  
“Just...come on.”  
He dragged Robert downstairs,  
“Careful with Sir Huggable.”  
“Shut up Robert.”  
Robert laughed loudly and stopped as Aaron opened the living room door. The room was filled with roses; there was a table in the middle with breakfast on plates. The TV had a table in front of it with a selection of DVD’s and a bottle of Robert’s favourite whiskey. Robert stood open mouthed,  
“Oh my god…”  
Aaron shrugged,  
“Guess we should’ve just told each other the plan eh?”  
Robert looked at him and pulled him in to kiss him,  
“I can’t believe you did this.”  
Aaron smiled,  
“Well it’s no Sir Huggable.”  
Robert laughed and kissed him again,  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Aaron.”  
Aaron smiled at him and kissed him again,  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Rob.”  
Robert kissed him quickly,  
“So what’s the plan then?”  
Aaron grinned and set the bear down on the sofa,  
“I made your favourite breakfast. I have your favourite movies…and your favourite whiskey…so I’m thinking we eat…then we go upstairs and we mess that bed completely up and then we come down, get hammered and fuck on every surface in here.”  
Robert looked at him and sucked a breath in,  
“I think we might need to give Sir Huggable a blindfold.”  
Aaron put his head in his hands,  
“Oh my god.”  
Robert laughed again and leant over the table; knocking Aarons arm down and smiling at him,  
“I bloody love you. You know that don’t you?”  
Aaron arched an eyebrow,  
“More than the bear?”  
Robert sucked in a breath,  
“Well…”  
Aaron pinched his arm,  
“Ow! Yes…Yes more than the bear.”  
Aaron smiled and kissed him,  
“Love you too.”  
Robert grinned and kissed him again before sitting back down; Aaron looked at him and shook his head,  
“Dork.”


End file.
